


Is it crazy?

by vaati_luthier



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Eirika - Freeform, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Oral Sex, Please don't judge me, Sex Club, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaati_luthier/pseuds/vaati_luthier
Summary: Lyon has a secret that he's worried Ephraim will make fun of him for. Luckily, Ephraim is on board with Lyon's idea when he admits to his secret.Lyon takes Ephraim to a secret sex club and gets railed.
Relationships: Ephraim & Lyon (Fire Emblem), Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 7





	Is it crazy?

"Ephraim," Lyon said quietly, holding onto his boyfriend's arm. "There's something I must tell you, it is a little weird.. but please do not hate me for it."

Ephraim looked down at his boyfriend, smiling at him, "Lyon, I'm sure nothing could be as weird as the things I've heard Eirika and Seth say to eachother."

A small laugh emitted from Lyon's throat, but it didn't sound very lively as he was overwhelmed by embarrassment.

"Hah.. uh, anyway, you will find this really weird."

But currently he was just confused. What could Lyon want to say? Was it about his transitioning? Who knows.

Ephraim raised an eyebrow, "what is it Lyon?"

The lilac haired male inhaled a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with Ephraim. 

"Well, you know how, um, I like to watch anime.." He began, his voice trailing. Ephraim said nothing to interrupt him, wondering where this sentence was going. "Yeah.. well, it's not any anime.. I watch- um- hentai..?"

The blue haired male widened his eyes slightly and his eyebrows shot upwards. He always knew that Lyon watched anime but.. hentai? One first glance at Lyon, you would never even suspect he watched anything like that.

"Are you ashamed of that? Because you shouldn't be. Everybody should do their own thing." Ephraim calmed down his facial expressions, hearing another sigh come from Lyon.

"No, but, I'm ashamed of what I'm going to say next," he said, furrowing his brows upwards and finally gaining the confidence to look Ephraim in the eyes.

"Oh? What's that?"

Lyon cleared his throat awkwardly, stopping in his tracks and letting go of Ephraim's arm, "so, I have enough money to get the full transition surgery.. but there is a reason why I haven't done anything yet."

The blue haired male was confused; Lyon has always dreamed of becoming a male, why would he be waiting to get the genitalia surgery which would give him biological male parts?

"What why? And what does that have to with you watching hen-"

"Because-" He interrupted Ephraim quickly, his face dusted pink as he was embarrassed to say his next words. "Because I.. I well.. I want you to fuck me-"

The lilac haired male curled his lips inwards as he quietened for a bit, knowing the next few words probably wouldn't sit well with Ephraim at all.

"Lyon- I've already done that? Remember?" He couldn't help but laugh at his own remark, but Lyon didn't laugh in return.

"-with tentacles, like they do in the hentai I've seen."

The blue haired male froze. At first, his mind went places and asked itself all sorts of questions- Lyon wants to be fucked, with tentacles, and doesn't want to get the full transition surgery because..

"Uhh, like I asked before.. how does this and your transition have anything to do with eachother?" 

Lyon bit his lip shyly, "um.. because I want to be fucked in both the front and back.. like they do in the hentai."

Once more, Ephraim was speechless. He noticed how embarrassed Lyon was, but couldn't blame him. He just confessed something that he thought nobody else would ever know; or would know, for that matter.

Anyway, whilst he was still rushing through the rash thoughts that went in his head, Lyon saw he was remaining silent and did nothing else, worrying him that he might've grossed Ephraim out to the max.

"Oh please say something Ephraim! If you are grossed out by this, then just tell me. If so, I'll go home right now and we can forget this ever even happened- I'll even stop watching hentai if that would make this even better!!" 

In fact, Ephraim felt the complete opposite of what Lyon was thinking. What Lyon was thinking was that Ephraim was disgusted, but really he seemed to be... into this whole two entrance tentacle idea that Lyon wants.

Mainly because he caught Lyon watching hentai one time, and the imaginary wet thought of actually fucking Lyon with tentacles has always been his fantasty that he thinks about almost every night ever since he caught the screen with something not for young eyes.

And as you can tell, he never admitted to catching this, nope. Ephraim decided to keep his mouth shut in case Lyon got overly embarrassed, but now he assumed he wouldn't have to.

"Uh.. actually, L-Lyon, to me, that doesn't sound like a bad idea-" Ephraim stuttered, noticing as Lyon's eyes lightened up with delight. "I-In fact.. I've had a fantasy to do that with you for a while..." 

Wow. Those words really just came out from Ephraim's mouth, and he was proud of himself for telling Lyon that finally. It had been quite a while since he began to have such a naughty fantasy, and now he can have it- but wait.. where on earth would he get the tentacles?

"Oh really? That's- I mean..- well, that's a relief and a coincidence at the same time..." Lyon awkwardly fiddled with his fingers, his face still pink from his embarrassment.

Ephraim chuckled, "but, I have to ask, where do I get the ten-"

"I know a place."

Wow once again. That was a fast and stern response; seems like Lyon has also had the longing fantasy to be fucked by tentacles.

"When?"

"Later on- I personally think the mood would be better at night," Lyon smiled awkwardly, "besides, the place is only open late at night." Ephraim nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay well.. text me what time you want to meet, I'll be there." 

\---

That time of day arrived, both boys meeting up where Lyon told Ephraim that they would be at the designated area shortly. No questions were asked how Lyon knew so much, since now Ephraim was eager to get this on. As much as he was excited for Lyon to fully transition to male, he figured that could wait a little longer.

"We're here," Lyon said happily, and it was... well, no surprise that it was place that based it's tour guide views on water. But.. this looked like a nice, open place where families would go with their children to admire whatever is in there.

He really didn't want to ask questions, but he was so confused about the place they were at. "Lyon? Here? I-I don't see how this place could have-"

"Oh, Ephraim, you need to be quiet and just follow me. When I say this place has what we need, then this place has what we need." 

Ephraim shrugged as Lyon went inside the building, and that's when he saw families probably wouldn't go here with their children ever.

It looked friendly on the outside, a building that fits in with the rest of the city of Grado, but then again, it is only open at night, so families wouldn't take their children at any time. Anyway, Lyon continued leading the way, as the building was pretty big. 

It wasn't that it was ugly inside, it just had nothing in it.

Still, Ephraim remained quiet until Lyon told him they reached their destination, and it was a sight to behold.

Think about the 'red room' from Fifty Shades, or the 'boat scene' from 365 days.. yeah. That's what the room looked like inside this innocent looking building, and Ephraim was shocked.

Lyon turned to face his boyfriend, a blush dusting over his cheeks and nose, his hand reaching over to shut the door; even though nobody would come in, he still prefered the door to be closed.

"I'm guessing you're wondering how I know about this place, but you didn't want to ask me," Lyon began, smiling devilishly. "Hm, by the look on your face, you are. Heehee! I'll tell you then! You would never even guess, but your own twin sister told me about this place."

Ephraim raised his eyebrow in shock, his eyes widening and mouth parting, "Eir-Eirika?! She knows about this place? A-And brought you here?!" That information certainly made Ephraim feel strange, but the sexual atmosphere of the room was slowly brushing that past when he saw the lust brightening in those beautiful lilac eyes of Lyon.

"Heehee! I thought you'd be surprised. And, no, she didn't personally bring me into this room persay, she just brought me to the building with Seth, pointed toward this room and said 'bring Ephraim here, he'll love it; I'm sure you will too with all that hentai you watch.'" Ephraim couldn't believe his own sister had already been here with her boyfriend Seth, his heart racing.

"D-Did she..- actually, please don't tell me anything she's done in here, it'll ruin the mood.."

Lyon smiled, holding onto Ephraim's hands which were much bigger than his own. "Why would I want to ruin the mood? I won't say another word about Eirika, mkay?"

He then leaned his head upward, pressing his lips against Ephraim's. Of course, Ephraim was not hesitant to kiss back, as they were together and had kissed/made out plenty of times before.

Suddenly, the boys heard voices in what must've been a room beside the one they were in, realising that this wasn't the only 'sex' room included; and this is when Ephraim finally realised what this building actually was: a sex club, where couples go at late night to do their business with one another, and literally nothing to do with a wholesome place where families bring their children.

Lyon giggled when they pulled away from their kiss, "oh, heehee," he held onto Ephraim's hands again, bringing them to his waist and pulling him to the bed centered in the middle of the room. "Seems like we aren't the only people in here afterall."

Ephraim then chose to forget all the weird things, kissing Lyon once more but this time sliding his tongue inside his mouth, colliding the mouth muscles together. Lyon started to moan into the makeout, turning Ephraim on, and his cock was getting hard, and Lyon could feel it pressed against his thigh.

Oh, but Ephraim remembered that Lyon wanted tentacles, not him. Well- Lyon's going to have to deal with tentacles and Ephriam at the same time; afterall, he was the one that wanted it in both entrances, so why waste the opportunity?

"Ngh~ h-hurry Ephraim~" Ephraim didn't even realise that the tentacles had appeared out of nowhere, and he wandered how desperate Lyon really was. Either way, that wasn't going to stop his own eager and desperate ambitions to be with Lyon at the moment, practically ripping off his pants and dipping his head between his thighs.

"O-Oh- ah!" Lyon felt his fingers reach down and tangle up into soft blue locks as Ephraim began to tease his clit with his tongue.

Sure, he said earlier they've had sex, but Lyon didn't let him do his front entrance as it didn't feel 'masculine' enough. Yet now, he was so wrapped up in bliss, unable to hold back the downpour of moans as Ephraim started to eat him out.

He held onto Lyon's shaking thighs, bringing his legs onto his shoulders so he could reach his tongue in at a better angle. 

"A-Ah! Ephraim!" His fingers curled more into Ephraim's hair, feeling his tongue move down from his clit to his front entrance, inserting his mouth muscle into Lyon and tongue fucking him.

This feeling was new but overwhelming, Lyon could feel his heartbeat all over his body as Ephraim's tongue worked wonders, diving in and out of his frontway.

Ephraim pulled away for a moment, earning a small whimper from Lyon, "my Lyon, from all the noise you're making, those next door can probably all hear you." He couldn't help but chuckle, Lyon's face as red as the colour of the walls in the room they were in.

He felt Ephraim's tongue start to flicker over his clit again, biting onto his index finger to muffle the loud moans that echoed from his throat; it was all going well, until Ephraim slid two fingers inside of Lyon, his tongue still gliding over Lyon's clit at a fast pace.

"Ephraim! I-I can't- please!" He moaned once more, his back arching and his legs shaking atop Ephraim's wide and broad shoulders.

When Ephraim figured Lyon was slightly close to his climax, he removed his fingers and stopped teasing his clit with his tongue, carefully taking Lyon's legs off his shoulders and helping him stand upwards, awaiting for the tentacles to take over.

"Oh, Lyon, don't you want me to do your backside too?" He asked, Lyon holding onto him as he felt his legs were going to give off any given moment.

"No, I'll be fine. You've fucked me enough there that I'm ready for anything~" Lyon blushed once more, then handed Ephraim a rope.

The bluenet seemed confused as to why he was given this, but all it took was a head tilt upwards and Lyon's wrists together in front of him.

"Whoa," Ephraim started, beginning to tie Lyon's wrists together and tie them to the conveniently wooden slab not too far up that it would pull Lyon too hard. "I didn't think you'd be into shit like this, but I certainly don't mind."

After he finished bounding Lyon's hands together and with the wooden slab, the tentacles started to slither their way over to the lilac haired male, his shirt halfway up and a stream of pre-cum dribbling from his front entrance.

Ephraim bit his lip as they began to reach under Lyon's shirt, teasing his perked nipples; the sight of his mouth falling open with moans pouring out was always something Ephriam liked to see.

"Gods.." Lyon moaned quietly, adjusting slightly so that his ass was more in the air, Ephraim barely able to keep his eyes off of his boyfriend anymore.

He sat on the edge of the bed where he just had Lyon pinned down, undoing his zipper and grasping at his hardened cock, stroking it as he watched the tentacles tease Lyon's nipples and began to make their ways down towards his entrances.

The lilac haired male stiffled a moan when one of the slicked tentacles went up his thighs and slid into his front entrance. Ephraim grasped tighter at his cock, imagining the tight walls of Lyon's entrance, and he imagined sliding into him, hearing those whines and moans as he bottomed out and began to thrust inside of him.

"Ohh~!" Lyon threw his head back in bliss as another tentacle made its way into his back entrance, his mouth parted with drool spilling from the corners. Ephraim grunted as teased his own cock with his fingers, the rest of his hand stroking over the base of his length.

Watching Lyon be fucked was certainly a gorgeous sight to see; for several reasons: it's extremely arousing. Sure, he may not be the one actually doing it, but witnessing it is almost matched. Secondly, Lyon is beautiful, whether he is aroused or not, he is flawless. 

His thin pink lips that are always begged to be kissed and bitten, and his eyes that are either clouded with lust or excitement.

And finally, Ephraim enjoys watching Lyon squrim as he cannot do anything about the tentacles. His hands tied up, leaving him restrained and helpless as he is pounded into by slick appendages. His nipples perked, his thighs wet from the excitement dripping, and his mouth parted with drool on his chin. Not to mention those tears running down his face; oh, but those are tears of pleasure. Ephraim knows that if this was causing any harm to his boyfriend, he would end it immediately.

"Ephraim!" Lyon moaned, his head going back as he suddenly squirted without realising his release was near, Ephraim grunting at the sight of his fluids getting all over the floor. 

And after witnessing that, he couldn't take it from just watching anymore. Sure, he promised Lyon he'd let the tentacles do the work, but oh was he close, and he desperately couldn't hold back now with Lyon helplessly in the middle of the room, hands tied with his cum dripping down his legs.

He went behind Lyon, noticing that the tentacle that was getting him from behind wasn't in there once more; of course he took this opportunity, insterting his fingers inside of Lyon's widened mouth, leaning into his ear.

"Suck on them for me, will you? I want to you to drench them with your filthy saliva similar to how your legs look right now," he bit down on Lyon's earlobe, the lilac haired male moaning with Ephraim's fingers in his mouth, beginning to suck on the two digits that forced their way into his mouth.

Dirty talk was a good trait for Ephraim. He was extremely good at it, and Lyon thought it was so very hot. Most of the time he'd use his dirty talk to his advantage, degrading Lyon as he knows he likes that stuff. Then afterwards, once he's humiliated Lyon enough with degrading words, spanking, face-fucking and whatever is not vanilla sex, he takes good care of him once their session is over.

Lyon covered Ephraim's fingers in his saliva, his eyes tightly shutting in the process as he was continuously getting fucked by the tentacle in his front entrance. Ephraim used his free hand to tease Lyon's clit as the tentacle wasn't touching him there, hearing his muffled moans and cries as he was close to releasing again.

"That's enough," Ephraim said lowly as he removed his fingers from Lyon's mouth, now leaking with drool. "I bet you can't wait for my to get my dick in you, hm?"

The lilac haired male arched his back at the statement. 

"I bet you're thinking: oh, Ephraim, please fuck me already, I want your dick inside of me right now!" The blue haired male laughed at his remark which was most likely true since the only replies he got back from Lyon was his back arching and his ass pressing further onto Ephraim's hardened cock that touched his bare ass cheeks. "Go on.. say it for me."

Lyon inhaled sharply when he felt Ephraim slip his fingers into his backside entrance; sure, he just had a tentacle penetrating him, but it would still be nice to be even more loosened up for Ephraim. 

"Ephraim, p-please- ah! Hurry!" He gripped onto the ropes that still kept his hands restrained, unable to do anything as Ephraim's fingers teased his clit.

Ephraim chuckled, taking out his fingers and replacing it with his cock, half of his length inside of Lyon at the moment and his fingers still teasing his clit.

The tentacles worked their wonders on the front, now Ephraim had to do the back.

"How badly do you want it?"

Lyon stiffled a cry that came out, gripping tighter onto the ropes, "s-so badly.. so badly I can barely hold back~"

Ephraim smirked and pressed his lips to Lyon's neck, placing open mouthed kisses on it to drive him even more crazy; he slid his length in further, hearing a loud cry from Lyon.

Back arching and mouth parting open, Ephraim gripped tighter onto his small hips and thrusted inside of him at a rapid pace, hearing cries of pleasure from Lyon.

His next climax was approaching very quickly, tugging harder on the ropes as he was fucked mercilessly by the tendril and Ephraim's thick cock, his moans spilling out. He threw his head back, Ephraim planting open mouthed kisses all over Lyon's neck, grunting in bliss as he slapped their hips together, pounding into him with no remorse.

"Ephraim~! P-Please, harder!" Lyon whined, his wrists burning from how hardly he tugged on the ropes that kept him bound. 

His legs were shaking, the tentacle didn't seem like it was going to stop until he reached his overstimulation point.

Ephraim dug his fingernails into Lyon's precious skin, fucking him harder and biting down on his neck, feeling his cock started to pulse. 

Lyon continued to pull at the ropes, his legs spreading with the help of two other tentacles as he reached his next climax, his cum squirting all over the floor where he stood.

Tears ran down his face from the overstimulation as Ephraim continued to fuck him, reaching up in a swift motion to undo the ropes. With his wrists free, Lyon held onto the hands that were gripping on his waist, moaning and crying.

"I-I'm so fucking close, L-Lyon," Ephraim muttered against his neck, pulling out for a brief moment and pushing him back onto the bed. With the help of the tentacles once more, they spreaded and lifted his legs upwards so that Ephraim could fuck his rear entrance, his dick still pulsing.

Lyon held onto Ephraim's shoulders as more moans came out, his legs up and wide and his third release on its way.

Ephraim grunted and gritted his teeth, placing his hands either side of Lyon, thrusting in deeper, their hips slapping wetly on eachother, about to cum.

"I-I'm gonna- ah!" Another loud cry emitted from Lyon as his third and final release came running out, his fingernails digging into Ephraim's fair skin as he felt the blue haired male's load enter his behind, leaving him feeling both full and empty as his front was loose.

Ephraim took his time as he slowly pulled out of Lyon, his cum spilling out, Lyon biting down on his hand as he felt empty now on both sides.

Heavy panting filled the room, both males hearing others getting railed in different areas of the building.

"Oh, babe, you look so gorgeous right now," Ephraim muttered underneath his heavy breaths, brushing away the strands of purple locks that stuck to Lyon's forehead.

Lyon saw that the tentacles were gone, back to wherever they came from, and he let out a loud sigh. "Thank you.. Ephraim."

Lyon wrapped his arms around Ephraim's neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of it where it was warm.

"Ah, no problem Lyon. I just hope your satisfied, because I am," he laughed. 

Lyon let out a snicker himself, the noise of it muffled since his face was still buried.

Both of them didn't want to pull away, but Lyon sighed once more and took his head away from Ephraim's neck.

"Hey, can I.. say something even crazier than this..?" The blue haired male nodded his head, allowing Lyon to say whatever he desired to say. "Um.. well, i-if it's okay with you.. well- would it be crazy if I d-don't get the surgery?"

Ephraim was a little puzzled at first, but then he realised what Lyon meant by surgery; of course! He had all that money saved up to get male genitalia but now..

"It's your body babe, do whatever you want with it..- but, is there a certain reason you don't want to get it anymore?" He smirked, and Lyon blushed.

"S-So what if there is?! You know you'd like this too!" Lyon weakly hit his upper arm, hearing Ephraim chuckle.

"Yeah.. okay. You got me. But for all those who know we're together, don't tell them anything about this place."

Lyon leaned his head up, wrapping his arms back around Ephraim's neck, "wasn't planning too."


End file.
